horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
MONOPOLY
“MONOPOLY” is a song created by Ariana Grande and Victoria Monet, it was released on April 1, 2019. Lyrics Yeah I've been on a roll, where have you been? Real protective with my soul, where you been? Is your GPS even on, where you been? Matter of fact, I don't even care where you been Bad vibes, get off of me Outta here with that fuckery Treat my goals like property Collect them like Monopoly I probably Won't come if there's not a fee And if they try come stoppin' me I swerve both ways, dichotomy I like women and men (Yeah) Work so fuckin' much, need a twinny, twin, twin How you hit the club and you barely got in? Then we hit the bank, making them investments for the win, oh Said, I been on a roll, where have you been? (Where you been?) Real protective with my soul, where have you been? (Where you been?) Is your GPS even on, where have you been? (Where you been?) Matter of fact, I don't even care where you been Bad vibes, get off of me Outta here with that fuckery Treat my goals like property Collect them like Monopoly I probably Won't come if there's not a fee And if they try come stoppin' me I show them my discography (Yeah, yeah) I like women and men (Yeah) Work so fuckin' much, need a twinny, twin, twin (Yeah) You'd be straight for life if I gave you my PIN (Yeah) Even though we gave up that 90% for the win, go I've been on a roll, where have you been? (Where you been?) Real protective with my soul, where have you been? (Where you been?) Is your GPS even on, where have you been? (Where you been?) Matter of fact, I don't even care where you been Yeah, hell no I don't even care where you been (Oh, yeah) Hell no (Oh, yeah) Said I don't even care Remember when we made a fuckin' album off that Clicquot? (Ooh) I never track my vocals, so shout out to Eric Vetro (I love Vetro, man) This been buildin' up, I guess this friendship like Home Depot (Ooh) I'm so thankful working with my best friend, she the cheat code She the cheat code (Yeah!) Where you at? Where you been? (Oh yeah) Where you been? Where you at, ho? Hey (Where you been?) Where you at? Where you been, ho? Hey (Mmm, yeah) I don't care where you been, ho (Been) Where you been Cletus? Yeah, who? (What?) Clevis? Who the fuck is Cletus? It's from, um Cletus? Girl Nutty Professor We have to wrap, 5, 6, 7, 8 Yeah Why It Sucks #The vocals are clearly boring. #High amounts of autotune, especially for Victoria Monet. #Its completely Ariana’s worst song after 7 Rings and The Light Is Coming. #The music video is laughable. #The hook is annoying. #The production sounds like a ripoff version of Black Beatles by Rae Sremmurd. Redeeming Qualites #Its somewhat better than 7 Rings. #It wasn’t included on “thank u, next”, but it was including on the Japan deluxe edition. Music Video Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Victoria Monet songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Duets Category:Songs that flopped Category:Boring Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics